


I Would, Would You

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt: Sara and Leonard have been flirting back and forth for months but they just can't admit their feelings for each other until Sara gets seriously hurt on a mission and Leonard is the one to take care of her while she recovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would, Would You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie_quill for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: Title from _Singin' in the Rain_.

Sara looked up from her book as the door to her room opened and Leonard walked in carrying a tray with a sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of water on it. He hadn't bothered knocking after the first time he'd visited her post-injury.

"You didn't have to bring me lunch," Sara chided, setting her book aside.

"It's not like you were coming to get it yourself," Leonard said, setting the tray on her lap and then sitting at the other end of the bed, leaning against the wall with his legs stretched out before him.

It had been three days since Sara had been stabbed in the side while out on a mission. Gideon had been damaged in the fight so Kendra had had to stitch her up. Luckily nothing major had been nicked, but once Gideon was back online and had checked her over, she was still relegated to bed rest.

Leonard had barely left her side since it happened. He'd made himself her dedicated nursemaid - caretaker, he'd corrected her after the first time she'd called him that - immediately, and no one objected. Sara thought that was mostly out of fear.

She couldn't deny that she was enjoying all of the attention he was giving her. At least not to herself.

Over the past several months, she and Leonard had grown close. Or at least as close as two people who were slow to trust could get. But they were earning that trust more every day; especially lately when they were rarely apart.

Flirting had become second nature to them. They did it so often, so casually, that it felt like the most natural thing in the world to do.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sara asked, a little embarrassed to do so with him just watching her.

"I already did," Leonard said, gesturing towards the tray. "That's all for you."

"I figured that much," Sara said, picking up the sandwich and taking a bite. "Next time, just bring your meal in here so that I don't have to eat alone."

"You're not alone," Leonard pointed out.

Sara rolled her eyes. "I'm the only one eating, though. It's creepy having you just sitting there watching me eat."

"What do you suggest I watch instead?" Leonard asked.

Sara shrugged. "We could watch a movie while I eat," she suggested.

This was quickly becoming another pastime of theirs. They learned early on that Gideon had access to every movie ever made in her database; although she refused to show them anything released past the date they left in 2016.

So far they had watched _The Usual Suspects_ \- his suggestion - and _The Princess Bride_ \- her suggestion.

Leonard shrugged his agreement. "What did you have in mind for today?" he asked as he crawled up the bed so that he was sitting beside Sara, and now facing the screen in room.

"Have you ever seen _Singin' in the Rain_?" Sara asked, turning her head to look at him.

Leonard nodded. "It's a classic," he acknowledged, folding his hands in his lap. "Go ahead."

Sara's grin lit up the room. "Gideon, please play _Singin' in the Rain_ in my room and dim the lights."

Without verbally acknowledging the request, the lights dimmed and the screen came to life. Sara twisted to reach for the remote in case they needed to adjust the volume, but winced instead.

"What do you need?" Leonard asked, immediately sitting up, poised to get up if Sara needed something.

Sara slumped against the pillows behind her. "Damn it, I just wanted the remote off the table next to the bed."

Leonard smoothly straddled her legs, mindful of the tray on her lap, and grabbed the remote. Sara's hands had come up to steady him, holding onto his waist. Remote in hand, he paused, looking down at her hands before meeting her eyes and smirking. Sara instantly released him, pulling her hands to her chest and fought the urge to blush. Leonard was still smirking when he sat beside her again and handed her the remote.

Sara rewound the movie, not having noticed anything once Leonard had straddled her, and turned up the volume. She set the remote down between them and picked up her sandwich.

Despite holding the sandwich now, Sara could still feel Leonard with her fingertips. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine him sitting astride her legs and instead of simply reaching for the remote, he removed the tray from her lap and kissed her.

Blinking her eyes open, Sara dropped her sandwich and grabbed the water bottle, coughing as she drank too fast. 

Leonard looked at her with something akin to concern. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Sara choked out. "That sip just went down wrong."

"You look flushed," Leonard commented, turning more towards her. "You're not getting a fever, are you?" His hand started to reach out to feel her forehead, but she swatted it away. She couldn't handle him touching her right now.

"It's from choking on the water," Sara insisted. "I'm okay, really."

Leonard looked like he didn't believe her, but didn't press the issue.

Sara relaxed when he returned his attention to the movie. 

She didn't know where these sudden fantasies were coming from. She didn't like him _that way_. Although, that was clearly a lie she'd been telling herself considering the vivid fantasy she'd just had while sitting next to the man in question.

It wasn't just some psycho-babble transference bullshit, either. Yes, he'd been taking care of her for the past few days, but if she were truly being honest with herself, her feelings towards the captain of cold had been changing for a while now. Probably since they'd nearly died locked in a freezing cold room together. 

Sara shoved the tray away, having suddenly lost her appetite.

Leonard caught the movement and reached for the tray. "That's all you're eating?"

Sara nodded. "I'm not hungry anymore," she said, snagging the water bottle off the tray as he moved it to the end of the bed. He grabbed the apple as he settled back again and took a bite out of it. She watched him chew and swallow before forcing herself to focus on the movie again.

It was a good thing she'd seen this movie before because she was barely paying attention to it.

Eventually, Leonard noticed Sara's distraction, and paused the movie. "If you're not in the mood to watch the movie, we don't have to," he offered.

Sara looked over at him, silently cursing how intuitive he could be at times. "Is it that obvious?"

"You've barely stopped fidgeting since you finished eating," Leonard pointed out.

Sara sighed. "I'm sorry; I guess I'm having trouble concentrating."

"Gideon, turn up the lights," Leonard said, only to have Sara cancel that order. "No, leave them as is." Leonard quirked an eyebrow as she countermanded his order.

"As you wish, Ms. Lance," Gideon responded. 

Leonard shifted so that he was facing Sara. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

Sara forced herself to remain still, calling on her League training. "Why are you doing this?" she countered.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Sitting with me, bringing me food, taking care of me?" Sara retorted, gesturing between them. "This isn't like you. Like us."

Leonard looked down, obviously not liking having that pointed out. "Someone had to look after you," he muttered. "Are you tired of my presence?"

"It's not that," Sara admitted. "You know I like having you around." His head jerked up with that declaration. "I just don't understand why you've barely left my side for three days. I'm not saying this because I want you to go away; I just want to know why."

"I like making sure you're comfortable," he said, slowly. "I don't like seeing you in pain, so I'm here to prevent that."

"You wouldn't be doing this if it was anyone else," Sara said. 

"No, I wouldn't," Leonard agreed, finally meeting her eyes. "Is it so wrong to want to be the one to take care of you after you nearly died?"

"No, it's not," Sara replied, softly. She reached out with her left hand to cup his cheek. Leonard brought a hand up to hold hers in place as he turned his head enough to kiss her palm. 

Sara's breath hitched and her heart raced from that simple action. She found herself reaching for him with her free hand and he slid closer to her until their faces were barely an inch apart.

"Tell me if this isn't what you want," Leonard said as their breath mingled in the space between them.

"I want this," Sara assured him, drawing him closer still until their lips met in a soft kiss.

Sara whimpered, trying to pull Leonard closer, causing Leonard to growl in response. All tentative gentleness flew out the window as they fully realized that whatever was going on between them was definitely mutual. 

Leonard wrapped one hand in Sara's hair and the other around her back, mindful of her injury, and pulled her as close as possible. He barely had to brush his tongue against her lips before she parted them, as eager to have him inside her in some way as he was.

They lost track of time as they made out like teenagers, only stopping when Sara tried to climb into Leonard's lap and felt her stitches pull. 

"Fuck," she swore as she collapsed back against the pillows, her hand going to her side.

"Oh, how I wish we could," Leonard said, panting, as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. His fingers trailed down Sara's neck and she shivered with want.

"We will," Sara promised. "The second Gideon clears me for activity."

Leonard groaned. "This is going to be a long week."

"But we can still do this," Sara said, leaning in for another kiss, which Leonard surged forward to meet.

The next time they parted, Leonard moved so he was sitting beside Sara again and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, encouraging her to lean against him.

She curled against his side and rested her head on his shoulder. "Need a break?" she teased, running a hand up the inside of his thigh.

He caught her hand before she could reach the evidence of his arousal, moving it so that her arm encircled his waist.

"Just for a little while," he admitted.

Sara scratched at his side, but didn't object. Relaxing in his embrace, she said, "Let's finish the movie."

Leonard found the remote and unpaused the movie.

While _Moses supposed erroneously_ on screen, Sara decided that maybe she wasn't nearly as broken as she'd thought she had been. Not when she had someone like Leonard to help heal her body and soul.

The End


End file.
